Make me human again
by Haku's Tears
Summary: Unable to defeat Bhunivelze, Lightning became the new Goddess of Death and is forced to remain in Valhalla watching over the souls of the dead and the lives of the living. Her heart longed to be with her friends, to be human again so that she cold live her life within the new world. However, Bhunivelze has other plans. Rating may go up. Being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning looked down upon the new world with her piercing gaze before looking away, a sigh leaving her lips. She had become the people's saviour, brought the souls of all humanity to the new world that Bhunivelze created for them. Fought hard battles only to be defeated by the bastard of a God Bhunivelze, trapping her in Valhalla to be the new Goddess of Death to maintain the balance of life. As long as she maintained her role, the God would leave the souls at rest and her friends would be forever safe as she watched them.

Summoning the mirror that Bhunivelze had given her to watch the new world and its many futures, it's border made of delicate crystal, crafted into vines of white and pink roses, "they symbolise us" he had told her, running his finger along the workmanship. Lightning scoffed at the thought, she thought it was a symbol of her protection and love over her Hope.

Her heart sank as she looked through time and saw her sister marrying Snow, giving birth to their daughter Lightning. Watched as Fang and Vanille open their sea side bar. Sazh taking Dajh to school. And Hope...he was visiting her shrine everyday to gaze upon her statue with despair, unable to move on with his life. Her heart pulled as she watched him trying to adjust to a life without her again, she could feel his heart longing for her to be besides him, feel him longing for a life where they were together. Her heart longed for the same whilst wishing that he didn't remember her so that he could move on with his life. No matter what future she looked at, his remained the same, his heart becoming increasingly bitter towards the world in every lifetime as a whole remained in his soul.

Slamming her fist onto the stone balcony wall, she growled in frustration as she sensed Bhunivelze enter her realm.

"What do you want?" her quiet voice filled with loathing for the God, refusing to turn to look upon him.

"Can I not visit my Goddess?" he teased, his fingers sliding over her arms as he pressed against her back. His vile breath brushing against her ear. She wanted to shudder, to push him away but he would torment her more. "Ah, watching your...friends again I see" he mumbled with disinterest before spinning her around, his eyes glowing as he used his power to change her armour into a long black dress. The material brushing across she skin was as soft as petals and flowed like water around her and black diamond encrusted collar appearing on her throat like a symbol of her enslavement. "There, much better my dear" he stroked her skin gently with the back of his knuckles. He was using the image of Hope in his early twenties for his appearance. Golden wings arched from his shoulders while black and gold tattoos tastefully snacked down his arms and across his hips as they sunk below his loose black pants, the black tattoos under his eyes making them shine brighter and his silver hair shone like a halo of fake innocence. Every movement he made allowed her to see the muscles working under the skin, he knew of the bond between her and Hope and was now using it against her, tormenting and seducing her.

She shoved her way past him and walked to sit her throne before she looked at him, eyes shining with hatred for the God that trapped her in this deserted world. "Why are you here?" she demanded angrily, Odin appearing and kneeling at her side his own gaze was directed towards the God as well, daring him to make a move against his Lady. Souls made their way towards her wanting to be blessed to move into their next life, with a wave of her hand, she motioned for them to pass her and through the mirror, stopping every so often to send a premature soul back.

"I'd be careful not to anger me my dear Goddess. I allowed them to remember you, I allowed them to _live _after defying me because you _begged _me to. I can easily take that away" he growled in warning, his body loose as he ran his hand against the cool stone "then what would you have left? Nothing but _me_" he sighed as if it was a happy thought for him. Odin tense up beside her, ready to attack on his Mistress's command, waving a hand to calm her Guardian she sighed in defeat and cast her gaze down upon her lap. She hated this. She couldn't defeat the God standing before her and the only way to protect her friends and the rest of humanity was to follow his orders. "Good" he purred making his way up the stairs to lean over her throne, his hand reaching out to gently cup her chin forcing her meet his gaze.

"I've been so good to you, haven't I my Goddess?" he whispered, his gaze dropping to her lips, "I spoil you don't I?" he paused waiting for a response that never came. He smiled calmly at her as if she had replied in the manner that he wished for, his cold green eyes gazing into her icy blue eyes, his hold on her chin tightened painfully "the humans need something to celebrate my Goddess. They need to remember who lets them live out their pathetic little lives and show us due respect." He spat out in disgust, moving his face closer to hers he smirked evilly, her body grew cold at his words, "we're going to be wed" he breathed against her lips before forcing his own against her unresponsive ones.


	2. Chapter 2

A tired sigh left his lips as the door closed after the last member of the board left the meeting room. His body sagged in relief, his hand moving to massage his throbbing temple as he pushed the chair over to look through the window to peer down at the busy city as people raced around to get home before the snow got heavier. Another day had gone by without him caring or doing anything exciting with his life, he was slowly losing the hope he held when he first came to this new world.

He remembered everything from his previous life, he remembered his partner, their journey to make the impossible possible, going through time and saving souls. Remembered the day he lost the woman he loved while everyone except his friends remembered how the saviour took their souls from the old world to the new one. How the God, Bhunivelze recognised her bravery and made her his new Goddess of Death.

Sluggishly standing to his feet he cast one last glance over the city before turning and making his way to his office to grab his things before he left. "Make sure that everything is prepared for tomorrows presentation Abigail" he said as he passed his secretary "and wear something more decent for work" causing her to blush and quickly nod her head as she handed him his thick black coat and green scarf.

He stood in the elevator patiently waiting for it to descend to the ground floor, pulling on his leather gloves as the doors opened. He nodded his head as his employees wished him a pleasant evening on his way to the car park. Once inside and the door shut, he allowed himself to tiredly sink into the plush dark red leather seats and turning on the heater. He hated this world, he was tired physically and mentally even if he did try and not show it to those around him. Grabbing his water that he thankfully left in the car from that morning, he quickly searched the dashboard for painkillers, downing them with the cool liquid for he drove off, followed the same route that he travelled everyday. Parking his car once he was outside a small flower shop and headed inside to buy a single pink rose and bidding the elderly lady goodbye before getting back inside his warm car.

It was dark now as he drove through the nearly empty streets, the snow growing thicker and looked like they were dancing under the street lights as they fell to the ground. As he drove, he pasted lit houses who hosted families having their evening meals, making him jealous that he lived alone and angry because why should they be happy when the woman who saved them is trapped?

He slowed down as he reached a tall, well light Cathedral made from white stone, statues of the Goddess's Guardians stood tall around it as if protecting her. He smiled when he saw his Eidolonstanding close to Odin and silently thanked his friend for its help and asked it to carry on helping Lightning in his stead.

Parking his car in the empty nearly empty car park, he got out holding the rose gently in his hand and tightening the scarf around his neck as small white puffs of hair left his lips and his cheeks became pink from the cold. Yet despite the cold, he didn't walk into the Cathedral any faster than normal, he ran his fingertips along the base of Odins statue as he walked past it to the entrance, listened as his feet crunched through the snowy ground with each step. Marvelled at the stained glass windows and how they portrayed Lightning's story even if it was biased and untruthful. It was still beautiful.

Knocking the snow off his feet in the entrance, Hope ventured further inside, he footsteps echoing through the vast room, mixing with the prayers and hums of the priests who dedicated their lives to serving Lightning. His bright emerald eyes shone with heartbreaking love as they gazed upon the crystal throne hovering just beyond his reach, trapping Lightning's body in its cold embrace. Her face turned to look down the stairs leading to her throne as is she was watching, her gunblade held tightly on her lap as if she was ready for battle.

He stood at the foot of the steps, resisting the urge to jump over the red rope stopping people from venturing closer to the Goddess, he knelt before her on one knee placing the rose with its sisters and other gifts that others had left. His lips pressed tightly together as he looked up at Lightning, her crystal eyes peering unseeingly down at him. It broke his heart to see her like this. It was worse than Bhunivelze using her image in his illusions to trap him.

"I knew I would find you here" a gentle voice called out from behind him, he sighed and drop his head to his chest in resignation, having heard the upcoming argument a thousand times before, "this isn't healthy Hope, you need to move on with your life. Lightning wouldn't want you to live this way."

A long silence fell between them as he looked back up to the elder sister of the two Farrons, "don't you think I don't know that Sarah?" he said, his voice soft yet angry, not angry at her but at the fate they were handed, "I can't. I can't do it. I can't just _move_ on. There's no one I want to move on with other than Lightning. I don't want to live without Lightning." His voice had started to break as he spoke, his mask starting to break to show how broken he was inside.

Placing her hand upon his shoulder, Sarah looked up to her crystallised sister as a tear slipped through her lashes as her heart clenched in pain, "she would want you to be happy Hope. She would want you to actually _live_ your life. She sacrificed herself for us and we should accept that gift even though I wish there was a way to release her."

His face hardened as he listened to Sarah, brushing off her hand as he stood up he looked at Lightning with determination and promise, "I will find a way Sarah, I don't care who I have to fight to bring her back. Who I have to defeat. Lightning deserves a life, she _belongs _with us." With me, he thought to himself as he turned away, ready to leave.

The sound of the bell stopped him from moving any further, it shocked them both of them and caused them to turn towards the priests who were excitedly approaching the throne whilst carrying gold, fruit, flowers and other items and bowing in front of the steps to the Goddess.

The Pope knelt in front of the other priests "Goddess of Death, the Pope from the temple of the God has contacted us. This is most exciting news and we offer you our congratulations. We shall ensure that the news is spread and that the people know of this blessing" the priests placed the gifts around the steps.

Hope frowned and looked down at Sarah in alarm before stepping towards the Pope after the older man stood "excuse me, but what news is this?" he asked, his curiosity overcoming the sense of dread that he felt from their behaviour.

The elder man turned towards Hope with a kind smile, his joy and recognition shining through his eyes, "you shall be the first to hear this grand news Director" he said softly, placing his hand over his heart. "The God and Goddess are to be wed, bringing this world to further prosperity. The God himself has decided to hold their marriage on earth so that we can share in the joyous occasion" he declared happily before turning back to his fellow disciples.

His heart dropped to his stomach and clenched so painfully tight that he felt like it had stopped as his body's temperature dropped causing him to shake. He distantly heard Sarah gasp at the news as his mind repeated the news, _'Lightning is going to marry that monster?' _he thought to himself as he stumbled back in shock, his hand raising to his face, he felt like he was going to be sick "I...I need a drink" was all he could say before running out of the Cathedral.


	3. Chapter 3

Stopping besides his car, he grasped his keys with a shaking hand and opened the drivers car just as Sarah ran through the main doors in an attempt to reach him. Ignoring her as she ran towards him, he got into his car and drove off towards his house his mind spinning as he tried to calm down his breathing.

It didn't take him long to get home, driving far above the speed limit and receiving angry yells from predations. Parking inside his garage, he locked his car and burst into his house, heading towards where he kept his drinks. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass, he sat on his sofa in the lounge and poured himself a large amount as he turned on the television, his cat jumping onto the cushion next to him.

"...and for today's top news, our God has announced to his Disciples that he and the Goddess Lightning are to be wed! This is glorious news-" Hope swore as he turned off the television, chucking the remote against the wall causing it to shatter on impact. His cat hissed and ran off, not that Hope cared at the moment as he downed his drink and quickly poured himself another.

"...why is my life a fucking curse?" he mumbled, closing his eyes as a tear slipped through his lashes and ran down his pale cheek. Turning his tear filled emerald gaze to the picture of Lightning in a delicate silver frame upon his table, he let out a small whimper as he reached across and picked it up, running his fingertips across the smooth glass above he face. "I'm going to find a way Lightning" he promised, pressing his lips against the cold glass, "I'll kill Bhunivelze if I have too. I'll even become a l'cie if that's what it takes."

Setting the picture down carefully, he downed his glass once more until oblivion took over him.

"_You're insane!" she breathed, shaking her body out of its shock, "there is no way in the world I would marry you!" standing up she knocked Bhunivelze backwards as she pulled out her sword and pointed it at him much to his amusement. _

"_Oh my dear Lightning, you act like you have a choice in this" he purred flinging her sword from her hands with a small wave of his hand. Moving quicker than light, he gripped his hand around her neck, lifting her up into the air. "You are powerless against me, Goddess. It is time you learned your__** place!**__" he yelled, throwing her across the room, her back colliding with a crystal pillar._

Shaking her head, Lightning lay upon the silks and furs on her bed as she looked into a small orb of power so she could watch the world below her go by. Watching how her followers and friends reacted to the news of her doom and her heart pulled upon seeing Hope and Sarah, wishing she could tell them that it was a lie and that she was there with them. Perhaps their lives could have been filled with joy and Lightning would have had a chance of a normal life.

Hearing Hopes wish for power, she closed her eyes and listened to Etro. She may have taken Etro's place as Goddess but she kept the entity's soul within her. "Etro, please help him" she whispered softly, her voice filled with desperation.


End file.
